Fairybook
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: Fairy Tail has their own Facebook. What sort of crazy things will they post there?  Rated T to be safe.


**I don't own Fairy Tail. Period.**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartifilia entered her house sighing. She just came from a mission with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. She only got half of what she was supposed to get from this mission since it offered a big reward. Muttering a few curses under her breathe, she trudged in her house with Plue following closely behind her. She sat on her chair, facing her desk. Her laptop was still plugged in and it seemed to be fully charged now. Thank god her house didn't burn down.<p>

She opened her laptop and checked her email. There was nothing really except for some review alerts about this new fanfiction she put up about Fairy Tail. It was hard to admit it to others, but Lucy had been secretly writing fanfictions within her guild. Some of them contained yaoi and yuuri, but there was no doubt that those were sure hits on the website. She also put in some unusual pairings like Fried and Erza (you know, both of them being swordsman… woman…) and Natsu-Cana (she had no idea why she even thought of this).

One of her greatest works was a yaoi fiction between Gray and Jellal. It had almost a thousand reviews and many people started to follow her other stories as well.

'Thank god for yaoi…' she thought as she exited all of her email alerts and logged on to her most favorite social networking site of all, Fairybook. Everyone that she knew from Fairy Tail all the way to Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were her friends there. Even some people from Oracion Seis decided to friend her. It was actually kind of awesome to know some of the people who tried to kill you before.

Once she was logged in, she approved some of the friend requests from people like Zancrow, Ultear, and Rusty Rose. Apparently, people from Edolas were also on the site since she received requests from Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion. And after once she went through everything, she decided to post something.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartifilia<strong> : Natsu Dragneel is stupid.  
>8 minutes ago - Like - Comment<br>_Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Macao Conbolt and 52 others like this._

Mirajane Satansoul: My, what did he do this time? :O  
>8 minutes ago - Like<p>

Lucy Heartifilia: He and Gray Fullbuster destroyed half the town. AGAIN.  
>7 minute ago - Like<br>_Erza Scarlet, Happy, Loke and 3 others like this._

Gray Fullbuter: Hey! It was mostly his fault! He couldn't control his stinky dragon breath!  
>7 minutes ago - Like<p>

Natsu Dragneel: What'd you say droopy eyes? :(  
>6 minutes ago - Like<p>

Gray Fullbuster: You heard me, squinty. .  
>5 minutes ago - Like<p>

Lucy Heartifilia: WTF Gray? What was that?  
>5 minutes ago - Like<br>_Erza Scarlet likes this._

Gray Fullbuster: Those were Natsu's eyes. Coz that's how they look like.  
>4 minutes ago - Like<br>_Erza Scarlet, Loki, Cana Alberona, and 6 others like this._

Natsu Dragneel: Well your eyes look like these 0^0  
>3 minutes ago - Like<p>

Erza Scarlet: Now that's just sad.  
>3 minutes ago - Like<br>_Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartifilia and 70 others like this._

Lucy Heartifilia: Natsu just has bad taste in art.  
>2 minutes ago - Like<br>_Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet like this_

Natsu Dragneel: Lucy! You're supposed to be on my side! TT^TT  
>a few seconds ago - Like<br>_Happy likes this_

Happy: Lucy, Natsu llliiiikkkeeesss you. :)  
>a few seconds ago - Like<br>_Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar and 89 others like this_

Lucy Heartifilia: . . .  
>a few seconds ago - Like<br>_Natsu Dragneel likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cana Alberona:<strong> I need more booooze. -_-  
>1 hour ago - Like - Comment<br>_Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Gildarts Clive and 22 others like this_

Gildarts Clive: Yep! That's my girl.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine like this_

Wakaba Mine: Let's all go drinking soon!  
>1 hour ago - Like<p>

Macao Conbolt: I'm in!  
>58 minutes ago - Like<br>_Wakaba Mine likes this_

Gildarts Clive: Don't encourage my daughter! Unless you both want to be smashed to pieces.  
>45 minutes ago - Like<br>_Cana Alberona likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Elfman Beastarm changed his relationship status to 'in a relationship'<strong>  
>40 minutes ago Like - Comment<br>_Happy, Charle, Loki and 345 others like this._

Mirajane Satansoul: My! o.o  
>30 minutes ago - Like<br>_Lucy Heartifilia, Laxus Dreyar and 50 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Elfman Beastarm is now in a relationship with Evergreen Fairyqueen<strong>  
>25 minutes ago - Like - Comment<br>_Laxus Dreyar, Fried Justine, Bixlow Figureeyes and 764 others like this_

Lisanna Animalsoul: Nii-san! Why didn't you say anything?  
>25 minutes ago - Like<br>_Mirajane Satansoul and Lucy Heartifilia like this_

Natsu Dragneel: Cool! How'd you do that relationship thingy?  
>23 minutes ago - Like<p>

Gray Fullbuster: What the hell, Natsu?  
>21 minutes ago - Like<br>_Lucy Heartifilia, Elfman Beastarm, Erza Scarlet and 30 others like this_

Lucy Heartifilia: Who are you going to send a request to?  
>20 minutes ago - Like<br>_99 others like this_

Happy: Lucy wants to get the request! ;)  
>18 minutes ago - Like<br>_Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar and 1045 others like this._

Lucy Heartifilia: I did not say ANYTHING.  
>17 minutes ago - Like<p>

Gray Fullbuster: Why so defensive, Lucy?  
>15 minutes ago - Like<br>_Happy, Erza Scarlet and 1047 others like this._

Lucy Heartifilia: I am not being defensive!  
>12 minutes ago - Like<p>

Lucy Ashley: She's being defensive!  
>11 minutes ago - Like<br>_Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and 128 others like this_

Lucy Heartifilia: Edo-Lucy?  
>11 minutes ago - Like<p>

Lucy Ashley: I do have a name you know.  
>10 minutes ago - Like<br>_Natsu Dragion likes this_

Evergreen Fairyqueen: Leave this post alone before I turn any of you into stone!  
>8 minutes ago - Like<br>_Elfman Beastarm likes this_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Natsu Dragneel is in a relationship with Gray Fullbuster<span>**  
>1 hour ago - Like - Comment<br>_Laki Olietta, Alzack Connell, Bisca Mulan and 944568423 others like this_

Laki Olietta: Since when?  
>1 hour ago - Like<p>

Lisanna Animalsoul: What the… O.O  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Laki Olietta, Macao Conbolt and 5674 others like this_

Macao Conbolt: Are you guys serious?  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Wakaba Mine, Bisca Mulan and 7456 others like this_

Levy McGarden: Oh my god!  
>1 hour ago - Like<p>

Cana Alberona: How come it never occurred to me you guys were gay?  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Nab Lasaro, Ultear Milkovich and 7190 others like this_

Ultear Milkovich: I knew that Gray stripped, I never thought it was for a guy.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_991309 people like this_

Midnight Sleepyhead: This explains a lot.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Cana Alberona, Laki Olietta and 3767 others like this_

Jellal Fernandes: WHAT THE FUCK!  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Mystogan and 2160 like this_

Jura Nekis: Is this for real?  
>1 hour ago - Like<p>

Wally Buchanan: Wait till someone sees this… :-"  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Lucy Ashley, Vijiteer Ecor and 78139 others like this_

Wakaba Mine: This made me cough on my own smoke.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Macao Conbolt, Gildarts Clive and 5345 others like this._

Macao Conbolt: This makes me wanna puke.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Gldarts Clive, Cana Alverona and 6346 others like this_

Bob Pegasus: Welcome to the club boys~ ;;)  
>1 hour ago - Like<p>

Hibiki Laytis: Master Bob is just disgusting.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Eve Thylm, Ren Akatsuki and 8743 others like this_

Eve Thylm: I think the term 'cougar' doesn't apply here.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki and 2453 others like this_

Laxus Dreyar: I always knew they were sissies. Never thought this sissy.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Fried Justine, Elfman Beastarm and 9357 others like this_

Sherri Blendi: This is just sick.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Jura Nekis, Ren Akatsuki and 1532 others like this_

Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki: I never though that these two were this mehn-ly.  
>1 hour ago - Like<p>

Elfman Beastarm: THIS IS NOT MANLY!  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Evergreen Fairyqueen likes this_

Reedus Jonah: The hell?  
>1 hour ago - Like<p>

Lyon Bastia: I will never look at Gray the same way ever again!  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Serri Blendi, Hibiki Laytis and 9847 others like this_

Bisca Mulan: I knew there was something between you two.  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Alzack Connell, Mirajane Satansoul and 3163 others like this_

Loki: I get Lucy all to myself now!  
>1 hour ago - Like<p>

Jet Speedylegs: My eyes! They burn!  
>1 hour ago - Like<br>_Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox and 2745 others like this_

Gajeel Redfox: Natsu Dragneel, you are a disgrace to dragonslayers.  
>59 minutes ago - Like<br>_Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell and 6452 others like this_

Happy: This must be some sort of joke, right Natsu?  
>57 minutes ago - Like<p>

Wendy Marvell: N-Natsu and Gray? *nosebleed*  
>55 minutes ago - Like<br>_8755 people like this_

Charle: Wendy! You shouldn't be around those sort of people!  
>51 minutes ago - Like<p>

Lucy Heartifila: WHAT THE HELL NATSU!  
>10 minutes ago - Like<br>_Mirajane Satansoul, Juvia Loxar and 795345 others like this_

Erza Scarlet: No wonder these two had a lot of lovers quarrel.  
>9 minutes ago - Like<br>_Laki Olietta, Bisca Mulan and 63423 others like this_

Juvia Loxar: Juvia has a new rival in love! :(  
>7 minutes ago - Like<p>

Natsu Dragneel: Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?  
>7 minutes ago - Like<p>

Natsu Dragneel: How come I can't change our status to enemies? It just says in a relationship.  
>7 minutes ago - Like<p>

Gray Fullbuster: I don't recall accepting this! THIS IS GAY SHIT!  
>5 minutes ago - Like<p>

Erza Scarlet: You're gay aren't you?  
>5 minutes ago - Like<br>Laki Olietta, Lucy Ashley and 7643 others like this

Gray Fullbuster: AM NOT!  
>4 minutes ago - Like<br>Juvia Loxar likes this

Juvia Loxar: I believe Gray-sama!  
>3 minutes ago - Like<p>

Lucy Heartifilia: Natsu Dragneel, what do you mean enemies?  
>1 minute ago - Like<p>

Happy: Natsu is just clueless to this kind of things. -_-  
>1 moment ago - Like<br>Press Theresetbutton likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I just did this during my spare time. Characters may change depending on the chapter. I tried to make it look like Facebook, but then I decided to put my own twist (sort of) instead. Oh yeah, I just made some of the other character's names up. :)) Hope you guys understood the last part. Post comments if you didnt.<strong>

**Reviews will motivate the author to write more.**


End file.
